


When your falling out of feeling

by Slccpingpowder



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d can't stand plastic beach or anyone on it, Abusive Relationships, Anxiety Disorder, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sad Stuart "2D" Pot, Suicide Attempt, all chapters are based off of my take on the songs from plastic beach, he's stuck and sad and every time things start to look up they plummet again, including himself, mentally and physically, murdoc is abusive and mean as per, poor bby is going through a lot, you'll see the lyrics that go with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slccpingpowder/pseuds/Slccpingpowder
Summary: One pill, two pill, three pill, four.. How many would it take to make him go completely numb?





	When your falling out of feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Song: To Binge - Gorillaz

 

_**Waiting in my room and I lock the door** _  
_**I watch the colored animals across the floor** _  
_**And I'm looking from a distance** _  
_**And I'm listening to the whispers** _  
_**And oh it ain't the same, when your falling out of feeling** _

2-D sniffled, counting the pills that fell into his hand.

One pill, two pill, three pill, four.. How many would it take to make him go completely numb?

To think that just weeks ago he was in a nice, little apartment and minding his own business. -- -- The singer had finally left his old life behind him! He was moving on, going to school.. Dating people that didn’t feel the need to bash him over the head at the smallest question. Things were looking up!

And then Murdoc had to come and screw everything over, just as he always had. Drugged and dragged, Stu found himself on this miserable little dump island that the bassist so loving called ‘ Plastic Beach ‘. A place of his own creation apparently.

It was all such a farce. 

To the outside world, it seemed that the band was on a little vacation. 2-D, Murdoc, and Noodle on a little adventure seaside to get inspired for a new ( and ‘overdue’ according to their fans ) album. But if they knew the truth... God, their reputations would go down the shitter in the blink of an eye. Murdoc was just as cruel as ever, locking Stuart in the lowest living quarters of the place for the majority of his stay. Only allowing the singer to venture into the rest of the house when his room sprung a leak or it was time to record another song. And Noodle... That cyborg, gun wielding thing, was not the child that 2-D helped to raise. That /thing/ was a man-killing machine that only reminded him of the real Noodle, who’d gone missing months ago.

For so long he tried to focus on the bright side of things. Like how nice it felt when he and Murdoc successfully completed a verse without bickering. Or those rare moments when he got to visit the deck above and let his lanky legs dangle above the water, face upturned to the sun.

But no matter how hard he tried, he bad outweighed the good. Days seemed to run together in his room, hiding under the covers in an attempt to hide from the whale that threatened him outside his bedroom. He grew tired of his own voice, the face that stared back at him in the dirty bathroom mirror. The singer was just a punching bag, brought out of storage when his voice was needed.

He was growing more and more miserable with every passing date. The music wasn’t worth it anymore. His fans could live without him. Murdoc could live without him.  He just... He couldn’t handle this anymore. 

Six, seven, eight, _fuck it_.

The candy colored pills spilt onto the floor and the singer began to down them a handful at a time. Again and again until he felt that he’d taken enough to finish off the job.

“ You’re okay, “ He mumbled, tears streaming down his cheeks and he managed to get onto his feet. Across the room and back into bed. “ You’ll be okay. “ 

Soon all this pain and anxiety would be over. No more headaches, no more hiding, no more punches and pills.

Eventually his breathing steadied and his whole world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://slccpingpowder.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to message me there or tag me in things~


End file.
